Deseo de cumpleaños
by Ryuu Di Acqua
Summary: Qué pasaría si Tsuna en su cumpleaños número dieciséis deseara que la maldición de los arcobalenos nunca hubiese existido, haciendo que con esto el tiempo vuelva atrás, justo cuando Reborn llega a su vida? –R27 (Reborn x Tsuna)–
1. Prologo: Deseo

**Bueno esta es una idea que se me ocurrió al ver la película "Si tuviera 30" (La verdad la he visto miles de veces, amo la película) solo que esto en vez de ir al futuro, seria ir al pasado con pequeñas modificaciones(?) Bueno solo espero que disfrutes de esta extraña idea que apareció en mi mente... No los molesto mas y les dejo el primer capitulo! **

* * *

**Capitulo 1****: **Prologo -Deseo-

– ¡Chaos!

– ¿Q-quien… e-eres?

– Mi nombre es Reborn… desde hoy seré tu nuevo tutor

– ¿¡REBORN!?

_"¿Como fue que paso esto? Ah sí, ya recuerdo… todo comenzó esa mañana"_

**_Flash back:_**

Era un hermoso día en Namimori, los pájaros cantaban y el sol comenzaba a salir. Era un día normal… bueno… lo que se puede llamar normal en la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

– ¡Despierta dame-Tsuna! – Dijo mientras golpeaba a su alumno con Leon transformado en un martillo gigante.

– ¡Hiiii! ¡REBORN! ¿¡No podrías despertarme de una manera menos barbárica!? – Se quejaba el futuro Jefe Vongola

– ¡No! – Respondió mientas volvía a golpear a su alumno – ¡Ahora levántate! Todos están esperando abajo por ti.

– ¿Por qué me están esperando? – Pregunto con bastante duda en su voz mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

– Si que eres dame-Tsuna – Suspiro – ¿Qué día es hoy?

– Emmm… - Dirigió su vista hacia el calendario – ¿Domingo?

– ¡Respuesta incorrecta! – Dijo mientras volvía a golpear a su Dame-Alumno

– ¡Deja de pegarme! – Grito ya exasperado por los golpes que le propinaba el Hitman.

– No quiero… Ok dame-Tsuna... hoy es catorce de octubre.

– ¿Catorce de octubre? ¿Y qué tiene de especial ese día? – Pregunto inocentemente.

– ¡Es tu cumpleaños dame! – Respondió ya cansado de la charla que tenía con su alumno.

– ¡Aaaah! ¡Lo había olvidado completamente!

– Me di cuenta – Suspiro – Ahora podrías apurarte, te esperare abajo – Luego de decir esas palabras se retiro de la habitación.

– Estaba tan preocupado por los exámenes de la semana que olvide que hoy era mi cumpleaños – Murmuro mientras se paraba de la cama.

A regañadientes se levanto para luego dirigirse al baño a darse una ducha rápida de cinco minutos, para después vestirse con un Jeans desgastados y una polera anaranjada. Cuando termino, bajo calmadamente las escaleras pero cuando le faltaban cuatro escalones piso mal haciendo que callera de cara contra el piso.

– ¡DECIMO! ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto preocupado Gokudera Hayato, el cual se encontraba esperándolo en la bajada de la escalera.

– S-si… estoy bien – Respondió mientras se levantaba del suelo un tanto adolorido producto del golpe.

– Que bueno – Suspiro aliviado

– Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

– Etto… B-bueno… ¿P-por qué no vamos al comedor y ahí le explico?

– C-claro.

Sin mucho que agregar ambos se dirigieron al lugar indicado por su auto proclamada mano derecha.

– FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TSUNA! – Fue lo único que escucho luego de ingresas a la habitación.

La cara que tenía el decimo Vongola en esos momentos era un poema, jamás se imagino que todos estuvieran reunidos ahí por su cumpleaños. Estaban todos sus guardianes incluso Hibari y Mukuro, también los chicos de Kokuyo.

– Felicidades Tsuna – Dijo su guardián de la lluvia.

– Feliz cumpleaños Juudaime

– ¡Felicidades extremos Sawada! – Grito el guardián del sol.

– Feliz cumpleaños Tsuna-Kun/Tsuna-San – Lo felicitaron al mismo tiempo ambas chicas.

– Felicidades Boss.

– kufufufu Feliz día Vongola.

– Hm – Fue lo único que dijo Hibari para luego apartar la vista.

– Lambo-San te desea un feliz cumpleaños Dame-Tsuna

– G-gracias chicos – Respondió aun en una especie de shock.

– Ya reacciona Dame-Tsuna! – Dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la cabeza del recién nombrado – Ahora ¿Por qué no vamos a la mesa a comer?

Lo único que hizo Tsuna ante el comentario de su tutor fue asentir con su cabeza, luego desvió su vista hacia la mesa que se encontraba en la sala para ver la gran cantidad de comida que había ahí, probablemente toda echa por su madre.

– ¡Tsu-Kun! Qué bueno que ya bajaste, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Fue lo único que dijo para luego dirigirse junto a su hijo para abrazarlo, mientras todas las personas a su alrededor observaban la escena con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

– Gracias mamá.

Luego de decir eso, se separo lentamente de su madre mientras esta le indicaba un puesto en la mesa para que tomara asiento.

– Bueno dame-Tsuna, ¡Celebraremos tu cumpleaños al estilo Vongola!

– Esto no puedo ser nada bueno – Murmuro mientras un aura deprimente lo rodeaba

Luego de decir esas palabras se escucho el timbre, Tsuna que era el más cercano a la puerta se levanto para abrirla y lo primero que vio fue a Enzo haciendo que callera de espaldas.

– ¡Hiiii! – Fue lo único que alcanzo a gritar antes de tocar el suelo

– ¿Tsuna? ¡TSUNA! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Grito animadamente mientras levantaba a Tsuna del suelo para darle un abrazo.

– G-gracias Dino-San pero ¿Podrías soltarme? M-me estas asfixiando.

– Lo siento Tsuna – Respondió mientras lo soltaba y le arreglaba un poco la ropa.

– N-no te preocupes… Pero pasa…

– ¡Claro!

El resto de la tarde se paso entre risas, cosas sin sentido y gritos extremos. Hicieron karaoke teniendo como ganador a Ryohei, también un show de talentos el cual gano Lambo demostrando que podía sacar miles de cosas de su cabello, y así se paso la tarde hasta que finalmente llego la hora de la torta.

– _"_**Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, feliz cumpleaños Tsuna, feliz cumpleaños a ti**_"  
_(N/A: Imagínense que es la canción de cumpleaños feliz (?))

– Bueno ahora pide tres deseos Tsu-Kun

– Etto… "_No creo mucho en esto, pero desearía que la maldición de los arcobalenos nunca hubiese existido" _– Luego de pensar en su deseo soplo las dieciséis velas que se encontraban puestas en la torta.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar por parte de los invitados y más felicitaciones junto con gritos extremos.

– ¿Qué pediste dame-Tsuna? – Pregunto curioso el arcobaleno del sol.

– Reborn-San eso es de mala suerte decirse – Le respondió el guardián de la tormenta.

–Gokudera tiene razón chiquitín – Dijo animadamente Takeshi.

– No te preocupes Gokudera-Kun, Yamamoto… Además realmente no espero que se cumpla… Aunque de todas formas no lo diré – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– S-si Juudaime.

Lo que quedo de la tarde no hubo mayores inconvenientes y cuando eran alrededor de las nueve con treinta de la noche se retiraron todos a sus respectivas casas.

Tsuna estaba muy cansado por lo que apenas se fueron sus invitados se dirigió a dormir de inmediato, al llegar a su habitación se encontró a Reborn en su hamaca con su característico globo saliendo de su nariz. Al ver esta escena este solo suspiro y se metió a su cama haciendo que conciliara el sueño apenas toco la almohada.

Pero de lo que no se percato es que como a las once con cincuentainueve de la noche el anillo Vongola que se encontraba en su dedo medio brillo con la misma intensidad como cuando prendía su llama de la última voluntad.

Un nuevo día había llegado y el sol que comenzaba a entrar por la cortina mal cerrada comenzaba a molestar al chico que se encontraba acostado haciendo que este solo se diera vuelta y cubriera mas con las frazadas de la cama.

– Tsu-Kun… Tsu-Kun… Despierta.

– ¿Que sucede mamá? – Pregunto aun un poco adormilado.

– Ya se está haciendo tarde para que vayas a la escuela – Respondió muy calmadamente.

Este dirigió su vista hacia el reloj que se encontraba en la pared de su habitación llevándose la sorpresa de que era muy tarde, y que apenas le quedaban veinte minutos para las ocho.

– ¡Hiiii! ¡Es tarde! – Luego de gritar se levanto lo más rápido que pudo haciendo que tropezara con las sabanas – A todo esto ¿Dónde está Reborn? – Pregunto al ser despertado como todas las mañanas.

– ¿Quién?

– Reborn

– No sé quién es, pero acabo de llamar a un tutor para ti – Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

– ¿Eh? ¡Debería irme ya! – Decidió que lo mejor sería en pensar lo que dijo su madre cuando llegara de la escuela ya que no quería ser mordido hasta la muerte por Hibari-San.

Al salir su madre de su cuarto este se cambio a su uniforme a toda prisa para luego bajar las escaleras corriendo haciendo que con esto pisara mal y volviera a caer por segunda vez en ese día. Al tocar el piso y levantar la vista pudo ver a un hombre con un traje negro muy elegante.

– ¡Chaos!

– ¿Q-quien… e-eres?

– Mi nombre es Reborn… desde hoy seré tu nuevo tutor

– ¿¡REBORN!?

**_Fin Flash back:_**

_"Bueno y así es como todo comenzó, con un deseo que la verdad que nunca creí que se cumpliría, y mucho menos creí que volvería donde todo comenzó y donde mi vida se volvió llena de alegría._

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**Solo espero que les haya gustado y si tiene errores de redacción o mala ortografía discúlpenme y son libre de tirarme tomates, ladrillos y bombas... y espero reviews que son los que hacen que siga escribiendo *-*  
Quería aclarar que los capítulos los subiré los Lunes y este lo subí ahora porque quería saber que les parecía la idea y si quieren que la siga :)  
**  
_**Ciao Ciao~**_


	2. Un nuevo inicio

**Bueno técnicamente es lunes así que les dejo el segundo capítulo! Espero que les guste, ya que pongo todo mi esfuerzo en todo lo que escribo para que ustedes los disfruten… bueno, y porque lo subo ahora? Porque quería saber que opinaban! Ok, lean mi comentario final porque quiero hacerles unas preguntitas… Bueno no los molesto más!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

– ¡Chaos!

– ¿Q-quien… e-eres?

– Mi nombre es Reborn… desde hoy seré tu nuevo tutor

– ¿¡REBORN!?

– ¿Ara? ¿Tsu-Kun, lo conoces?

– S-si… Es decir, n-no… o s-sea si, p-pero n-no… – El tartamudeo no se hizo esperar en su voz, no lograba pronunciar palabras realmente coherente.

–Vaya, no te comprendo – Dijo con su voz comúnmente despreocupada.

– P-pero lo más importante ahora ¡Se me hace tarde! ¡Nos vemos luego mamá!

Dicha estas palabras tomo las cosas que habían quedado tiradas en el piso producto de la caída, para luego salir por la puerta lo más rápido que daba su resistencia.

Sin embargo las palabras dichas por el peli-castaño dejaron al Hitman con una gran interrogante en su cabeza, tratando de procesar el significado de lo dicho por el joven, ya que además de eso, tenía la expresión como si lo conociera, y de lo que él estaba realmente seguro es que nunca había visto al ojimiel en su vida, a excepción por una foto mostrada por el Noveno justo antes de aceptar esa misión.

Esos era los pensamientos del ahora ex-arcobaleno, entretanto Tsuna se encontrada sumido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por las calles.

– "¿_Que es lo que paso? No logro comprender nada… Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que ayer fue mi cumpleaños, y hasta donde yo sé, Reborn seguía siendo un bebe. Y hoy llego a mi casa, como un adulto diciendo que será mi nuevo tutor… a menos que..." _– Se detuvo en seco mientras una idea un tanto descabellada pasaba por su cabeza – Mi deseo de cumpleaños – Murmuro.

– ¿Qué deseo de cumpleaños? – Pregunto una voz a su espalda.

– ¡Hiiii! – Fue el grito de sorpresa, para luego automáticamente girarse – ¡Reborn! ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Tengo preguntas que hacerte – Respondió con simpleza.

– ¿Qué preguntas?

–Como ya supiste esta mañana, desde hoy seré tu nuevo tutor, y bueno tu expresión en tu rostro cuando te enteraste de esto, me dio a entender que me conoces y además esa respuesta que le diste a tu madre luego de preguntarte, me dejo bastante intrigado. Ahora responde ¿De dónde me conoces? Porque si mal no recuerdo, es la primera vez que yo te veo.

Estas palabras por parte del Hitman dejaron helado al castaño, como iba a explicarle algo que ni si quiera el mismo llegaba a comprender.

–E-es que… la verdad… esto es algo bastante difícil de explicar – Fue su respuesta mientras dejaba a relucir una mirada llena de nerviosismo y dudas.

–Pues tendrás que saber explicarte – Dijo como si fuera un asunto de lo más simple (N/A: En realidad para él es simple –Por el momento… muajajaja–)

–E-Esta bien… Te explicare todo lo que yo sé… Pero ¿Lo puedo hacer cuando llegue del colegio? Realmente se me está haciendo tarde – Pregunto con miedo, porque a pesar de que el otro lo acaba de conocer, el seguía siendo… Reborn.

–Supongo que por ahora no tengo opción – Dijo suspirando – Esta bien… Te veo luego.

Luego de decir esas palabras se dio media vuelta para volver por el mismo camino por el que había venido, dejando a un ojimiel aun pensando en que es lo que explicaría cuando volviera, ya que el realmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos. Pero de lo que estaba seguro es que algo tenía que ver con ese deseo que había pedida el día antes.

– ¡Rayos! ¡Debo apurarme! – Sin pensarlo mucho se giro para volver a caminar a un paso un tanto más rápido, pasaron unos cinco minutos y al fin pudo divisar el colegio, pero de lo que realmente se sorprendió, es de no ver a cierto pelinegro amante de la disciplina en la entrada de este.

Pero ya que era tarde decidió no prestar mucha atención a este hecho. Así que ingreso al establecimiento para luego subir las escaleras y entrar a su salón correspondiente de hace dos años atrás, porque de lo que estaba seguro es que ahora ya no tenia los dieciséis que había cumplido "el día anterior".

Apenas dejo su bolso sobre su puesto, entro el profesor, haciendo a todos sentarse. Las clases comenzaron con normalidad, y para varias Tsuna se encontraba pensando en cualquier cosa menos en lo que explicaba el profesor. Pero esta vez al menos tenía una razón bastante lógica -Al menos para el-

–_"Ahora que lo pienso… Si Reborn no me recuerda… ¡Que pasa con los demás guardianes! Oh no… Significa que estaría solo de nuevo ¿Que hare?" _– Pensaba mientras se jalaba su cabello un tanto inconsciente de sus propias acciones.

– ¡Sawada! ¡Preste atención a la clase! – Grito el profesor ya cansado de llamar la atención del chico.

–S-si p-profesor – Respondió bastante avergonzado al percatarse de que no estaba prestando atención alguna.

Todos los chicos del salón rieron por esto, dando comentarios como _"Tenía que ser Dame-Tsuna"_. Haciendo que con esto se sintiera mas avergonzado y agachara la cabeza. Sin embargo no se percato que un joven pelinegro y de ojos cafés lo observaban con preocupación en su rostro, ya que se imaginaba el porqué el chico se encontraba así.

El resto de la clase paso muy tranquila y sin inconvenientes, hasta que tocaron el timbre para la hora del almuerzo.

–Bueno alumnos, quiero que resuelvan estos problemas para la próxima clase – Luego de decir estas palabras se retiro del salón dejando atrás las quejas de los chicos.

–Al fin puedo descansar – Murmuro mientras depositaba su cabeza sobre la mesa.

–Tsuna

– ¿Eh? ¿Yamamoto? – Pregunto mientras levantaba su cabeza para poder ver a la persona que tenía enfrente.

– ¿Podemos hablar?

–C-Claro…

–Gracias… Pero vamos a la azotea, ahí nadie nos molestara.

–Está bien.

Dicho esto, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al lugar indicado por el pelinegro, en un silencio un tanto incomodo. Bueno, al menos para Tsuna. Al llegar al lugar Takeshi se dirigió al lado de la reja que se encontraba alrededor de la azotea.

–Bueno y ¿De qué querías hablar? – Pregunto adentrándose al lugar donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

–Creo que tu ya lo sabes ¿No?

–Es posible, pero quiero que me lo digas tu – Le respondió temiendo equivocarse de la verdadera razón por la que quería hablar con él.

–Ayer fue tu cumpleaños verdad.

–Si – Dijo suspirando – Bueno, ya se a que viene todo esto.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Mi viejo no recuerda nada de los últimos dos años, y además al ver el calendario esta mañana, me di cuenta que es de hace dos años – Dijo mientras se daba vuelta para poder ver a Tsuna, con una mirada bastante seria, de esas pocas vistas en el.

–Probablemente, todo esto es mi culpa – Respondió con la mirada baja.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– ¿Recuerdas que el día de ayer pedí un deseo, el cual no quise decir?

–Claro… Pero no me digas que… – Respondió cortando sus palabras.

–S-si… Es posible… Realmente ni yo sé que es lo que está pasando – Dijo levantando su vista.

–Tsuna ¿Que fue lo que pediste? – Pregunto.

–Q-que la maldición que los arcobalenos nunca hubiese existido – Dijo volviendo a bajar la mirada otra vez – Pero ¡No creí que realmente pasaría! – Grito volviendo a a mirar a Yamamoto a los ojos – Además esta mañana llego Reborn adulto, presentándose de la misma forma como cuando llego la primera vez… y además…

– ¿Y además?

–Tampoco me recuerda – Dijo cabizbajo – No sé qué está pasando.

–Ma, ma… Tsuna… ya encontraremos una solución a esto… pero si yo recuerdo todo ¿Qué pasa con tus demás guardianes? ¿Recordaran todo?

–La verdad no lo sé, pero lo averiguare.

Luego de decir estas palabras el timbre para volver a clases volvió a sonar, y para no causar mas inconvenientes decidieron que lo mejor seria ir al salón para no causar mas problemas.

Se dirigieron al lugar en silencio pero ahora en un ambiente un poco mas grato para Tsuna ya que al menos sabía que el guardián de la lluvia no había olvidado nada de lo que había pasado.

Las horas que quedaron de clases pasaron bastante rápido, y ya era la hora de la salida. .

Takeshi le sugirió que se fueran juntos. Ambos se fueron hablando de las posibilidades de porque había pasado eso, pero no lograban llegar a ninguna opción lógica, entre tanta charla llegaron a la casa de Tsuna.

–Bueno Tsuna, te dejo aquí.

–Sí, le contare todo a Reborn, quizás el tenga alguna idea de lo que pasa, y mañana te cuento.

–Tiene razón. Bueno, mañana nos vemos. – Dijo mientras se retiraba y le daba una de sus típicas sonrisas a Tsuna.

Luego de esto, el peli-castaño se dirigió a la entrada de su casa.

–¡Ya llegue! – Grito mientras abría la puerta.

Sin embargo no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de su madre. Este se dirigió a la cocina, al comedor y al living, pero no encontró rastros de nadie, ni si quiera de Reborn, que es con quien más necesitaba hablar en estos momentos.

Al ver que no había presencia de nadie, subió las escaleras mientras suspiraba, camino a paso lento hacia su habitación para luego abrir la puerta de esta, encontrándose recostado en su cama a Reborn, quien dormía plácidamente sobre esta.

Tsuna se acerca sigilosamente a donde su barbárico tutor, hasta llegar al lado de su cama.

–_Ahora que me fijo bien, su versión adulta es bastante atractiva _– Pensaba mientras se ruborizaba un poco – _¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡No debería tener esos pensamientos sobre Reborn!_ – Se regañaba mentalmente.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Pregunto el pelinegro aun con los ojos cerrados.

–¡Hiiii! – Grito sobresaltado – ¿E-estabas d-despierto? – Pregunto aun más rojo que antes sin poder controlar su tartamudeo.

–Tenemos una conversación pendiente – Dijo mientras abría los ojos y sin responder a la pregunta recién formulada por el ojimiel.

–Lo sé.

–Si lo sabes, comienza a hablar – Exigió o más bien ordeno.

Esto hizo suspirar al peli castaño sabiendo que esto sería una conversación bastante larga.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Porque eso me haría muy, muy feliz! Y también me gustaría hacerles unas preguntitas respecto al fic.**

**1.- Quien que reescriba el primer capítulo para el próximo lunes? Ya que no quede satisfecha con este… claro… obviamente que subiré un tercer capítulo ese día c:**

**2.- Opinan que va bien hasta ahora la historia? O les gustaría que hiciera algún cambio?**

**3.- Quieren que coloque asi como un "ALL x Tsuna"? Claro solo insinuaciones por los otros, ya que este fanfic será un R27.**

**Esa eran mis tres preguntas, y si me quieren hacer alguna pregunta, yo la responderé con gusto siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con spoiler… **

**_Agradecimientos por sus comentarios a:_****_  
-R27  
-Himesamy  
-_****_U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n_****_  
-Guest  
-yui-katekyo-yaoi  
-Neko 326  
-CatunaCaty  
-Yume Kazari  
-IrazuDhamphair  
-Love R27_**

**Sin mas que agregar.**

**_Ciao~_****_ Ciao~_**


	3. Explicaciones

**HOLAAAA! **

**Ok, he sido un poco eufórica, pero estoy un poco feliz por sus comentarios, y favoritos que le han dado a este fic a pesar de solo llevar dos capítulos (Tres con este). Espero que me sigan brindado ese mismo apoyo a lo largo del fanfic –Se inclina–**

**Antes que nada quisiera aclarar una cosa, que debí haberlo dicho cuando publique el primer capítulo, pero lo haré ahora. Este fanfic se sitúa luego de dos años de haber venido del futuro, y es como continuación del anime, los hechos que hayan pasado en el manga, no los colocare aquí, ya que quizás yo me confundiré un montón, y habrá personajes del manga que no aparecerán aquí, por el hecho de que el tiempo se hizo hacia atrás dos años.**

**Los dejo de molestar, aquí está el tercer capítulo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

_– Tenemos una conversación pendiente – Dijo mientras abría los ojos y sin responder a la pregunta recién formulada por el ojimiel._

_– Lo sé._

_– Si lo sabes, comienza a hablar – Exigió o más bien ordeno mientras se sentaba._

_Esto hizo suspirar al peli castaño sabiendo que esto sería una conversación bastante larga._

**- - -o- - -o- - -o- - -o- - -o- - -o- - -o- - -**

Tsuna se sentó al lado de Reborn un tanto resignado, ya que sabía que esta era una situación un tanto complicada de explicar, ya que él tampoco terminaba de comprender del todo que fue lo que paso.

– ¿Crees en los deseos? – Pregunto, ya que tenía que comenzar con algo para poder explicarse mejor.

– No – Fue su casta y simple respuesta.

–_"Rayos… Supongo que ahora todo será más difícil de explicar"_ – Pensó mientras un aura deprimente lo rodeaba.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver esa pregunta con la que te estoy haciendo? – Dijo mientras sacaba al peli castaño de sus pensamientos.

– Todo comenzó ayer, era mi cumpleaños número dieciséis. Sé que es difícil de creer pero es cierto – Levanto su vista hacia el pelinegro, ya que todo este tiempo había estado mirando el suelo.

Reborn lo siguió observando. Tsuna tomo esto como una señal de que continuara.

– En el momento de que tenía que soplar las velas de la torta, mamá me dijo que pidiera tres deseos, en cambio yo pedí uno solo. Sinceramente no creí que se cumpliría, y si lo hacía, no creí que pasaría de… esta forma – Dijo con duda y una mínima sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que pediste si se puede saber? – Exigió saber el mayor de ambos.

– Q-que la maldición de los Arcobalenos nunca hubiese existido. – Murmuro agachando la cabeza.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto con duda en su voz a pesar de que no lo mostro facialmente.

– Que pedí que no existiera la maldición de los Arcobalenos – Repitió volviendo a observar al de ojos azabaches.

– Entendí lo que dijiste. ¿Pero qué es eso de la maldición de los Arcobalenos?

– "_Es cierto, si pedí que no existiera, lógicamente no tiene idea de lo que le hablo" _– Pensaba para dar un suspiro – Los Arcobalenos son las siete personas más fuertes del mundo que son las encargadas de cuidar los pacificadores. Bueno estos son como chupetes de colores, cada uno con una diferente llama de la última voluntad. Estos al hacerse los guardianes de los pacificadores se vuelven unos bebes para poder conservarlos. Y… – Se detuvo antes de decir lo siguiente.

– ¿Y? – Pregunto con la ceja enarcada.

– T- tú eras uno de esos bebes, que había venido a entrenarme para ser el decimo Vongola. – Suspiro – Supongo que tu objetivo no ha cambiado ¿O sí?

– No, no ha cambiado. Bueno al menos me he ahorrado el problema de explicarte todo. Pero lo que ahora quiero saber es porque si tú pediste ese deseo, el tiempo volvió atrás la misma fecha que me conociste antes.

– Yo tampoco lo sé – Volvió a suspirar – Espera… ¿Eso significa que me crees?

– Si, no veo él porque me estarías mintiendo por algo así. – Pensó un momento – Pero para estar seguro… Dime algún secreto de Vongola.

– Etto… – Se detuvo a pensar un momento – No sé si esto es un secreto de Vongola… pero no lo he oído en otras personas… Sé que Xanxus no es hijo de Nono.

Esto había dejado impresionado a Reborn -claro que no lo demostró en su rostro- ya que eso era algo que solo sabían los más altos cargos de Vongola y algunos de los que habían estado en el asunto de la "Cuna" y hablar de ello fuera de la mansión estaba prohibido.

– Esta bien, te creo – Suspiro finalmente resignado – Apropósito, encontré esto debajo de la cama. – Dijo entregándole una caja de madera que estaba a un lado de Reborn.

– ¿Qué es? – Pregunto recibiéndolo.

– No lo sé. Dímelo tú, no pude abrirla, esta sellada con llamas del cielo. – Respondió mientras observaba a su alumno que miraba la caja.

Tsuna comenzó a ver el objeto entregado por el Hitman por todos los sentidos posibles, hasta que decidió abrirla, la cual se abrió de de inmediato una vez levanto la tapa. Al mirar el contenido de esta, abrió los ojos a más no poder.

– ¿Qué tiene dentro? – A pesar de que no quería que la curiosidad se viera reflejada en su rostro, si lo hizo un poco en su voz, pero fue algo que no fue percibido por el ojimiel, estaba demasiado concentrado en el contenido de la caja.

– E-es mi anillo Vongola… Mis guantes, las píldoras y Natsu – Respondió sacando los objetos recién nombrados de la caja y enseñándoselas a Reborn.

– Ese anillo Vongola no se parece al de Nono – Dijo señalando el anillo que estaba sobre la mano izquierda de Tsuna.

– Lo que sucede es que Primo libero todo el poder del anillo, volviéndolo a su forma original. Eso paso cuando fuimos al futuro a pelear contra Byakuran – Respondió con simpleza.

– No quiero admitirlo, pero sinceramente no entiendo nada.

– ¿A-ah? L-lo siento. Fuimos al futuro, porque mi yo de ese entonces necesitaba los anillos Vongola que él había destruido para que no cayera en manos equivocadas… B-bueno y viajamos a esa época, a través de la bazooka de los 10 años de Lambo… que es mi guardián del rayo… o al menos lo era antes de que todo esto pasara – Termino de explicar.

– Hm ¿Y qué es ese anillo? – Pregunto señalando a Natsu.

– ¿Este? – Pregunto mientras le mostraba el anillo y se lo colocaba – Es mi mascota, una arma caja

Al finalizar esas palabras, encendió la llama del anillo de Natsu para que este saliera.

– Gaoo! – Fue lo único que dijo el pequeño cachorro de león cuando estuvo finalmente fuera.

– Natsu ¿Tu sabes que está pasando? – Le pregunto al felino, pensando que quizás el tuviera alguna idea de lo que ocurre.

Recibiendo como respuesta una negativa con la cabeza de parte de la criatura.

– Ya veo – Respondió en un suspiro.

Reborn a pesar de que debería estar sorprendido por el hecho de que acaba de sacar un cachorro de león que tiene llamas de última voluntad de un anillo, estaba más sorprendido al ver la llama tan pura que poseía Tsuna, una llama como esa no se veía desde los tiempos de Vongola Primo.

Tsuna se dio cuenta que el Hitman seguía mirándolo de una forma un poco persístete y se comenzaba a poner nervioso, y más al darse recién cuenta que estaban a una distancia no muy amplia.

– ¿Q-Que sucede R-Reborn? ¿Por qué me miras así?

– Hm, por nada – Respondió mientras desviaba la vista del ojimiel al percatarse que no había despegado su vista de su ahora alumno desde que había encendido el anillo – De todas formas, hay que avisarle a Nono respecto a esto, quizás el tiene alguna idea de lo que paso.

– S-si, supongo que es lo único que podemos hace por ahora.

– Por cierto, en tu tiempo, si es que se puede llamar así, ¿Ya aceptaste ser el decimo Vongola? – Era algo que realmente quería saber desde que había escuchado la historia que le había contado Tsuna, después de todo el había viajado desde Italia para eso, entrenar al futuro jefe de la familia.

– ¿E-Eh? B-Bueno si, después de un tiempo me di cuenta que era lo mejor. Pasamos por muchas cosas, y cada vez venia un enemigo más fuerte que el anterior, incluso uno de ellos es uno de mis guardianes. La cosa es que pensé que si tenía el poder y la fuerza como para proteger a mi familia y amigos, debía aceptar y hacerlo – Termino de decir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, todo esto bajo la cauta mirada de un azabache.

– ¡YA LLEGUE A CASA! – Se escucho una voz femenina mientras entraba al interior de su casa.

– Es mamá – Suspiro, luego miro hacia la ventana que se encontraba a su lado derecho, Percatándose que ya era bastante tarde – ¡Ya está oscuro! – Fue su grito de sorpresa al darse cuenta de eso.

– Ya cállate dame-Tsuna, no es necesarios gritar – Dijo fastidiado mientras lo goleaba con la mano en la cabeza por el grito que dio el de cabellos castaños.

– L-Lo siento – Respondió un poco avergonzado por su actitud mientras posaba la mano donde lo había golpeado. –_"Supongo que eso de golpearme nunca cambiara. Pero me alegra que siga siendo como el Reborn que conozco"_

Mientras pensaba esto, una sincera sonrisa se formo en sus labios, para pasar a una de sorpresa al escuchar unos estrepitosos golpes que eran propinados en la puerta de la entrada principal de su casa.

– ¿Quién será a esta hora? – Pregunto con duda en su voz el decimo Vongola.

– ¡TSU-KUN! ¡TE BUSCAN! – Fue el grito de su madre.

Tsuna prefirió que lo mejor sería bajar y ver quién era, así que volvió a guardar a Natsu dentro del anillo y a regañadientes se levanto de la cama, para luego salir por el umbral de la puerta, este era seguido de cerca por el tutor de ojos azabaches.

Estos caminaron a paso relajado hasta bajar las escaleras y quedar de frente con la persona que lo buscaba.

– ¡JUUDAIME!

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**Quien sera la persona que llego estrepitosamente a la residencia Sawada? Chan! Chan! Chan! Bueno si lo piensan es bastante fácil, es el único que lo llama así... Bueno, había escrito bastantes cosas aquí, pero fanfiction me borro todo cuando lo intente subir ;-; Así que resumiré las cosas.**

**Primero que nada, gracias a las personas que comentaron, y también a las personas que respondieron mis preguntas... Me encantaría respondedles a todos, pero en estos momentos me encuentro resfriada y estoy en cama :c Gomene. **

**Este capitulo lo subiría mañana, pero sus comentarios me incitaron a subirlo un día antes D: Aveces tengo cero fuerza de voluntad... **

**Otra cosa que casi olvido, el fin de la pregunta que si querían un poco de All x 27, fue el de darles celos a Reborn, quería dejárselos en claro ya que muchos me los dijeron en sus comentarios cuando respondieron :) Ademas muchos me dijeron que les encantaría ver un Reborn celoso, y quien soy yo para negarles eso? Mujajajaja... -Si Reborn existieron me golpearía muy fuerte :c - **

**Si tienen alguna cosa que preguntar, me encantaría que me la hicieran, yo responderé todo con gusto, siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con spoiler del fanfic :) **

**Ok, Ryuu les desea una muy linda semana y se esfuercen al máximo! *-* Y nos vemos el próximo lunes :3**

******_Ciao~_****_ Ciao~_**


	4. Reencuentros?

**Se que hoy es sábado, pero el día de mañana viajare y no podre subir capitulo el lunes, y como yo no queria dejarlos sin actualización, lo subiré ahora :) espero que les guste...**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

– ¡TSU-KUN! ¡TE BUSCAN! – Fue el grito de su madre.

Tsuna prefirió que lo mejor sería bajar y ver quién era, así que volvió a guardar a Natsu dentro del anillo y a regañadientes se levanto de la cama, para luego salir por el umbral de la puerta, este era seguido de cerca por el tutor de ojos azabaches.

Estos caminaron a paso relajado hasta bajar las escaleras y quedar de frente con la persona que lo buscaba.

– ¡JUUDAIME!

**- - -o- - -o- - -o- - -o- - -o- - -o- - -o- - -**

Fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar Tsuna antes de sentir que su espalda tocaba el suelo de la entrada de su casa de una forma bastante abrupta, mientras sentía el peso extra de una persona sobre él, que se encontraba aferrada a su cuello con sus brazos.

– ¿G-Gokudera-Kun? – Pronuncio a tientas mientras observaba unos cabellos de color plata.

– ¡Juudaime! Esta mañana desperté y me encontraba en Italia, no entendí nada, y lo primero que hice fue tomar un vuelo hacia Japón para verlo. – Respondió entre llantos al sentirse aliviado de ver a su amado Jefe.

– E-Esta bien, p-pero me estas aplastando, y no puedo respirar. – Dijo mientras intentaba quitar a su guardián de la tormenta de encima de él.

Hayato al percatarse de su error, se levanto a toda prisa, para luego extenderle la mano al ojimiel para que este también se pusiera de pie, la cual este acepto gustoso.

– ¡Discúlpeme! ¡No volverá a pasar! ¡Lo siento mucho! – Se comenzó a disculpa su autoproclamada mano derecha, haciendo un sinfín de inclinaciones en modo de que lo perdonara.

– N-no te preocupes, f-fue solo un accidente, n-no es necesario esto. – Respondió con una gota cayendo por su nuca, al ver lo exagerado que era su guardián cuando se trataba de esa clase de cosas.

– ¡Juudaime es tan generoso! ¡Muchas gracias! – Decía con brillitos en sus ojos en señal de adoración.

– E-Esta bien, n-no pasa nada – Volvió a decir, un tanto resignado por la situación, pensando en que quizás esa parte de Gokudera jamás cambiaria a pesar de los años.

Toda esta escena era presenciada por un atento Reborn, que inconscientemente se comenzó a molestar por el trato que tenía el peliplata con su ahora estudiante, en un intento vago de quitar esos pensamientos apretó en un puño ambas manos, ejerciendo probablemente más fuerza de la necesaria. Prefirió pensar que ese sentimiento solo era debido a que desde la llegada del de ojos verdes, había sido ignorado completamente.

– Dame-Tsuna ¿Qué es lo que hace el chico bomba a estas horas aquí? – Pregunto el de cabellos azabaches, que había escuchado rumores referentes al chico que tenía en frente, sobre que podía esconder dinamita en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.** (N/A: Siempre me he preguntado, cuando dicen en cualquier parte del cuerpo, será literalmente en cualquier parte del cuerpo? ._. )**

– ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para tratar al decimo de esa forma!? – Grito exasperado Hayato mientras comenzaba a sacar dinamita de entre su ropa.

– G-Gokudera-Kun, c-cálmate por favor, e-el es Reborn, en su forma adulta. – Intento explicar con la finalidad de tranquilizar a su guardián.

– ¿Reborn-San? – Pregunto mientras observaba meticulosamente al pelinegro que se encontraba detrás del castaño.

– S-Si… es él – Le respondió – Y Reborn, el es Gokudera Hayato, mi guardián de la tormenta, mejor amigo… y mano derecha

Tsuna a pesar de haber estado durante mucho tiempo tratando de evitar ser el decimo Vongola y que Gokudera fuera su mano derecha ya que no iba a aceptar el puesto, cuando finalmente lo hizo Nono le dijo que debía tener una mano derecha que lo ayudara en todo, y que mejor opción que tenerlo a él, que era digno de su confianza.

– Hm – Fue la vaga respuesta de Reborn.

– Juudaime disculpe, pero no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando.

– E-Esta bien, te explicare todo lo que yo sé, pero vamos a mi habitación – Le respondió, ya que no quería que hubiera un alboroto a la entrada de su casa, ni tampoco quería que su madre sospechara de nada.

A continuación de decir esas palabras, a paso lento comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subir a paso normal, siendo seguido por Hayato y Reborn. Al llegar al lugar Tsuna se sentó frente a una mesa que se encontraba en el centro de su cuarto, siendo esta una clara invitación a que los otros hicieran lo mismo, pero solo el peliplata se sentó frente a él, en cambio Reborn, se acostó cómodamente en la cama que se encontraba en el lugar, ocultando parte de su rostro con la fedora. El pelicastaño al ver la acción de su tutor, solo pudo dar un suspiro de resignación, pensando en que jamás lograría comprender que pasaba por la mente del de ojos azabaches.

– Bueno, Gokudera-Kun, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – Comenzó a indagar en el tema.

– Que ayer fue su cumpleaños número dieciséis, y que al finalizar la fiesta me fui con el friki del beisbol, luego tomamos diferentes caminos. Apenas llegue a mi departamento me acosté y concilie el sueño de inmediato. Cuando desperté esta mañana, me encontré en mi habitación de la mansión de mi familia en Italia, después de ver la fecha me preocupe y tome el primer avión a Japón que encontré y aquí me tiene. – Intento resumir los hechos el portador del anillo de la tormenta.

– Ya veo – Dijo para luego pensar un poco en los hechos que le contaba Gokudera, en los que le conto Yamamoto, y los que sucedieron durante el día.

– Juudaime ¿Usted sabe que es lo que está pasando?

– Me hago una idea, probablemente es mi culpa. – Respondió al mismo tiempo que mordía un poco su labio inferior y agachaba la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué dice eso? – Pregunto exaltado.

– ¿Recuerdas que ayer pedí un deseo, el cual Reborn quería que dijese, pero tú te empeñaste en que no lo hiciera?

– Claro que sí.

– Lo que pasa es que pedí que la maldición de los arcobalenos no existiera, y esta mañana al despertar baje la escalera y Reborn estaba ahí, presentándose de la misma forma a como lo hizo hace "dos años", pero en su forma adulta – Dio un suspiro – La explicación más lógica hasta ahora es que sea por el deseo que pedí, pero tampoco tiene mucho sentido, nunca escuche de algo similar.

– J-Juudaime… ¡No se preocupe! ¡Encontraremos una forma de arreglar esto! – Intento animar a su jefe.

– ¡Gracias Gokudera-Kun! – Respondió con las mejillas levemente coloreadas de un color carmín en y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– Juudaime... – Susurro con un pequeño sonrojo en sus pómulos.

– ¡Por cierto! – Grito al recordar algo – ¿Tienes tu anillo Vongola?

– ¿Eh? Bueno si, lo encontré junto con el anillo de Uri, en una caja de madera esta mañana a un lado de mi almohada, estaba sellada con llamas de la tormenta.

– Ya veo, mi anillo estaba igual – Susurro.

– J-Juudaime, Yo me tengo que ir… Se está haciendo tarde y debo ordenar mis cosas que traje desde Italia en mi departamento – Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

– Esta bien.

– B-Bueno… ¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela! – Respondió dando una leve inclinación – Adiós Reborn-San – Dijo llevando su vista hacia el sicario que no había abierto la boca desde que habían iniciado la conversación.

– Hm – Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del Hitman, que sin darse cuenta, ese simple sonido salió con un tono de disgusto, sin embargo esto no lo notaron los dos chicos que se encontraban en la habitación.

Luego de recibir esa vaga respuesta, Hayato salió por la puerta del cuarto, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada al decimo Vongola.

– _"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Es posible que por un deseo el tiempo vuelta atrás? Y ¿Por qué los anillos Vongola estaban en una caja? _– Estas era una de las pocas preguntas de las mil que rondaban en la cabeza del futuro jefe de la familia mafiosa más poderosa. Este era inconsciente que estaba metido en sus pensamientos, que no se percato que alguien le hablaba.

– ¡Reacciona Dame-Tsuna! – Fue el grito que recibió junto con un golpe en su cabeza.

– ¡Reborn! No era necesario golpearme

– Si lo era, no me prestabas atención. Tu madre nos llama para cenar – Dicho esto, dirigió su caminar hacia la puerta.

Tsuna solo observo como el Hitman se dirigía a la salida, no sin antes recordar algo.

– ¡Reborn!

El nombrado detuvo su pasa para voltear un preguntar un simple "Que"

– Me preguntaba, ¿Y Leon?

El azabache solo resoplo por lo bajo, para luego dirigir su mano hacia su sombrero y levantarlo lentamente, para dejar a la vista del más bajo un pequeño camaleón de color verde que lo observaba. Luego de la acción volvió a dejar la fedora en su lugar, y salió por el umbral de la puerta.

Con desanimo Tsuna se encamina hasta llegar a las escaleras, y bajar lentamente, para cuando llego a la mesa, se encontró a su madre y Reborn esperándolo para cenar. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomo el puesto que se encontraba al lado derecho de Reborn.

– Gracias por la comida – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, para así comer en silencio. Esto era bastante extraño para Tsuna, ya que estaba acostumbrado a los incesantes alborotos en la cena, Lambo robándole la comida a él y a L-pin, mientras que Reborn lo dejaba inconsciente con un golpe por armar tanto alboroto. El ojimiel dio un pequeño suspiro y se le vino a la mente una pregunta.

– Mamá.

– ¿Si Tsu-Kun? – Respondió en su característico tono alegre.

– Me preguntaba, ¿Donde dormirá Reborn?

– Mmm… Como la habitación de alojados está bastante sucia, no creo que haya ningún inconveniente en que él duerma en tu habitación en un futon ¿No?

– P-pero…

– No tengo ningún inconveniente mamá – Respondió Reborn, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Tsuna.

– ¿Ves? Reborn-San no tiene problemas – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Tsuna se comienza a colocar un poco nervioso y un ligero sonrojo se forma en sus mejillas, ya que dormir en la misma habitación que Reborn en su forma de bebe, era muy distinta a hacerlo en su forma adulta. En cambio El azabache inconscientemente, se encontraba de lo más feliz por ese acontecimiento y sin querer voltea a mirar a su estudiante, para ver que el menor tenía un rubor en su rostro, inevitablemente quiso molestarlo un poco.

– ¿Qué sucede Dame-Tsuna? ¿Estás nervioso por qué dormiremos en la misma habitación?

– ¡N-No! – Tartamudeo un poco.

– Si tu lo dices – Respondió en una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

El resto de la cena se paso en silencio, Nana comiendo con su aura de felicidad e ingenuidad por lo que pasaba alrededor de ella. Tsuna un poco nervioso e incomodo por la situación. Y Reborn se notaba un poco indiferente, sin embargo por dentro se encontraba feliz por alguna razón que el mismo desconocía.

Luego de unos momentos los tres terminaron de cenar, el primero en romper el silencio fue Reborn.

– Mamá, nosotros nos iremos a dormir, mañana Tsuna se tiene que levantar temprano para ir a clases – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento – Estaba muy rica la cena – Agradeció.

– Reborn-San, me avergüenzas – Respondió con un pequeño rubor en sus pómulos

Luego de escuchar la respuesta de Nana tomo al de cabellos castaños por el cuello de la ropa, y lo arrastro hasta el segundo piso, ignorando olímpicamente todas las quejas del menor.

– Dame-Tsuna ve a buscar el futon – Ordeno apenas llegaron a la habitación.

Lo que Tsuna había aprendido en esos dos años de conocer a Reborn, era que no tenía que contradecirlo si no quería ser encontrado nadando con los peces, con una bala entre ceja y ceja. Así que opto por lo más sano, ir por el futon sin decir nada.

Salió del cuarto a un paso muy flojo, hasta llegar a un closet y saco lo solicitado por el Hitman. Para luego volver nuevamente a su habitación. Encontrando una escena que hizo que los colores se le subieran al rostro.

En su cama se encontraba Reborn durmiendo, el problema no era ese, si no que estaba a torso descubierto, mostrando su abdomen bien formados por los años, inconscientemente Tsuna se acerco y comenzó a ver más de cerca el cuerpo que tenia frente él.

– _"No solo su rostro es atractivo… si no que también su cuerpo… ¡QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO! Todo este asunto le afecto a mi cerebro" _– Se regaño mentalmente por segunda vez en el día, sin embargo este no despegaba su vista del mayor.

Al percatarse de eso, su rostro se volvió más rojo todavía –Si es que era posible- y acomodo el futon en el suelo, para luego cambiarse de ropa a un pijama y acostarse "tranquilamente".

Tsuna seguía en sus pensamientos, sobre todo lo que ocurrió en el día. Sin querer sus ojos comenzaron a desviarse una vez más al rostro de Reborn que reflejaba mucha paz mientras dormitaba. Para espantar esos pensamientos, prefirió girarse y quedarse mirando en la dirección opuesta, y así quedar dormido a los pocos minutos por el agotamiento del día.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**Esta vez me salio un poquito mas largo que otras veces, la verdad quería colocar muchas cosas, pero preferí dejarlo para otro capitulo, si se dan cuenta, no soy de capítulos muy... largos... **

**La verdad este capitulo lo tengo hace día, no me costo mucho redactarlo :) espero que les haya gustado...  
Mmmm... no tengo mucho mas que decir por ahora, no es como que mi vida fuera muy emocionante, es bastante monota -Suspira- **

**Ok, espero que me dejen sus comentarios :) acepto, criticas, comentarios personales, tomates, ladrillos, bombas, una bomba nuclear, y un Reborn adulto por encomienda(?) Para que quiero un Reborn adulto si me hará sufrir? -Lo cual estoy segura que pasaría ya que mi torpeza es mil veces la de Tsuna- Pues porque es sexy, o sea... quien no querría esa maravilla de hombre para deleitar sus ojos -cofcofYOtrasCosascofcof- en los días aburridos.**

Ok, dejo de hablar tanta estupides junta y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y nos vemos la siguiente semana en el capitulo 5! :D

Ciao~ Ciao~

.

**.**

**.**

Respuestas a los reviews de las personas que no tienen cuenta:

_**R27: **__Jejejeje muchas gracias! Bueno, y ya me mejore! o algo similar ._. pero bueno, ahora no estoy muriendo por culpa de un resfriado :) Gracias por leer el fanfic y comentar... espero que te siga gustando :D___

_**Lou-san:**__Bueno al menos Kyouya ya tengo previsto que aparecerá el próximo capitulo, y Mukuro en el seis junto con la pequeña Nagi :) La primera vez!? Te haz perdido un mundo, ellos son mi pareja favorita! junto con el 1827 y también el 6927... bueno no hay muchos fics largos de ellos, la mayoría son One Shots :/ pero estoy siguiendo "_La Nueva Bazooka " y tambien "Falling Inside the Black " _y sin buscas en mis favoritos de mi perfil, encontraras bastantes One-shots de ellos... creo que tengo la mayoría de la pagina ahí :) gracias por leer y comentar... espero que te siga gustando :D_


	5. Encuentros extremos

**En estos momentos tengo un sueño horrible, pero me comprometí a subir capitulo, así que aquí se lo dejo!  
Me gustaría que leyeran mi comentario, que mas que comentario parece testamento, que deje al final, tengo algunas cositas importantes que decirles :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Tsuna seguía en sus pensamientos, sobre todo lo que ocurrió en el día. Sin querer sus ojos comenzaron a desviarse una vez más al rostro de Reborn que reflejaba mucha paz mientras dormitaba. Para espantar esos pensamientos, prefirió girarse y quedarse mirando en la dirección opuesta, y así quedar dormido a los pocos minutos por el agotamiento del día.

**- - - o - - - o - - - o - - - o - - - o - - - o - - - o - - -**

Era un nuevo día, los pájaros cantaban, y las personas ya se podían ver por la calle dirigiéndose a sus trabajos. El sol comenzó a colarse entre las cortinas mal cerrada de una habitación, este le pegaba directamente a Tsuna en la cara, haciendo que con esto despertara más temprano de lo normal. Este comenzó a dar vueltas en el futon, tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda y no queriéndose levantar.

– Hey Dame-Tsuna, despierta – Dijo una voz masculina que resonaba en las paredes del cuarto.

El recién nombrado se giro nuevamente tratando de no tomar en cuenta el llamado.

– ¡Te dije que despertaras! – Hablo mas fuerte mientras le propinaba una patada en la espalda lo suficientemente fuerte para que se moviera de su posición.

– ¡REBORN! No era nece…– No pudo completar la frase, pues se quedo sin habla al observar al azabache que tenía en frente de él.

El pelinegro se encontraba a un lado del futon mirando a Tsuna, sin nada de ropa encima a excepción de una toalla que cubría solo lo necesario, mientras que en su cuerpo aun se podían apreciar algunas gotas de agua que delineaban su bien formado torso. Entretanto sus manos se encontraban ocupadas secando las hebras de su cabello con una toalla más pequeña.

– Y-Yo… Y-Yo v-voy al baño. – Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, e iba caminando muy rápidamente para luego traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada del mayor que inconscientemente a este se le comenzó formar una sonrisa llena de arrogancia propia de él. No sabía el porqué, pero le gustaba causar esas reacciones en el ojimiel.

Por otro lado Tsuna se encontraba afirmado en la puerta del baño tratando de detener los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón, no sabía porque había tenido esa reacción por parte de su cuerpo, y sinceramente no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

Cuando logro calmarse un poco, se dirigió al lavamanos y abrió la llave para luego tomar un poco de agua entre sus dedos y mojarse el rostro, para tratar de bajar un poco ese sonrojo que no había bajado del todo, y también intentando quitar esos pensamientos probablemente inapropiados de su tutor.

Luego de cepillarse los dientes, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, al llegar se dio cuenta que Reborn no se encontraba en el lugar, haciendo que soltara un suspiro de satisfacción. Saco el uniforme que había dejado sobre la silla la noche anterior para así vestirse.

Una vez que se vistió, ya más calmado bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina para desayunar.

– ¡Tsu-Kun! Ya bajaste – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro Nana. – Siéntate, te sirvo de inmediato.

– S-Si.

Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a la mesa, pero tarde se dio cuenta que se había sentado frente a frente de Reborn, intento por todos los medios tratar de evitar la persistente mirada del otro, pues inconscientemente al verlo no podía evitar volver a recordar el bien formado cuerpo del otro.

– _"¿Que esto pensando? A mí me gusta Kyoko-Chan, me gustan las mujeres, no los hombres" _– Se comenzó reprimir mentalmente.

– Listo Tsu-Kun, come rápido o llegaras tarde – Hablo mientras dejaba el plato del desayuno delante de su hijo.

– Si mamá.

– Mamma, ¿Me traerías un poco de jugo de naranja por favor?

– Claro que si Reborn-San – Le responde con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

El azabache espero pacientemente a que la madre del ojimiel se alejara lo suficiente para poder hablar.

– Tsuna, esta mañana llame a Nono y le explique un poco la situación.

– ¿E-Eh? B-Bueno, y entonces ¿Que dijo?

– Quiere que vayamos a Italia a hablar con él, sobre todo esto.

– Ya veo. – Tsuna no indago mas en el tema, ya que era obvio que lo obligaría ir a Italia quisiera o no ir, además no era la primera vez que viaja al extranjero por asuntos de la mafia. – Pero antes de ir me gustaría hablar con mis guardianes para asegurarme que todos recuerden, además lo ideal es que vayan todos.

– ¿Quién diría que Dame-Tsuna podría pensar como un jefe?

– Aprendí a las malas del mejor ¿No?

– En eso tienes razón. – Respondió con arrogancia.

– Aquí tienes Reborn-San. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba en frente de él un vaso con jugo.

– Gracias mamma.

– Mamá, yo ya me voy, o se me hará muy tarde. –

– Cuídate Tsu-Kun.

– Si.

Luego se levanto del asiento para después tomar sus cosas y caminar en dirección a la puerta.

– ¿¡Que haces aquí friki del beisbol!? – Fue el grito que se escucho apenas abrió un poco la puerta.

– Solo vine para que nos vayamos juntos. – Respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

– Juudaime no te necesita, conmigo es suficiente.

– ¡Yo! Tsuna. – Dijo alegre levantando su mano derecha en señal de saludo al percatarse que este los observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

– ¡Buen día Juudaime! – Exclamo con una reverencia.

– B-Buen día Gokudera-Kun, buen día Yamamoto. Etto… ¿Nos vamos?

– ¡Si Juudaime!

Caminaron alrededor de unas cinco cuadras, entre los incesantes gritos de Hayato y la risa de Takeshi, mientras Tsuna trataba de tranquilizar a su guardián de la tormenta, en un intento de que no destruyera la calle con sus dinamitas.

– Por cierto Yamamoto. – Hablo llamando la atención del recién nombrado – ¿Por casualidad tienes tu anillo Vongola? – Pregunto, ya que tanto él como el peliplata habían encontrado sus respectivos anillos dentro de una caja.

– Si, me pareció extraño, estaban dentro de una caja encima de un mueble dentro de mi habitación. – Respondió tratando de hacer memoria.

– Ya veo, tanto a mí como a Gokudera-Kun nos pasó lo mismo.

– ¿Qué cree que signifique esto Juudaime? Es extraño, por donde se le mire.

– Tienes razón. – Dando una afirmativa con la cabeza.

– ¡SAWADA! – Se escucho un grito desde sus espaldas.

– ¿Eh? – Al escuchar su nombre se voltea automáticamente, pero no se esperaba que esta persona lo comenzara a zarandear. – ¿O-Oni-San? – Pregunto un poco aturdido.

– ¡Suelta a Juudaime cabeza de césped! – Grito exasperado.

– ¡A quien le dices cabeza de césped, cabeza de pulpo! – Contraataco.

– Ma, ma… Hay que calmarnos. – Los intento tranquilizar el pelinegro.

– ¡Tú no te metas friki del beisbol!

Todo esto era observado por Tsuna que para sus adentros pensaba que ellos nunca cambiarían a pesar de los años, inconscientemente se le comenzó a formar una sonrisa en el rostro al darse que cuenta que Ryohei si recordaba.

– ¿Oni-San, donde estabas ayer? No te vi en todo el día.

– Mmm… ayer desperté y vi el calendario y era de hace dos años… ¡Y no entendí nada al extremo! ¡Así que me fui a correr por la ciudad para encontrar una respuesta al extremo! – Respondió en un grito.

– Y-ya veo. – Dijo con una gota de sudor en su frente. De repente se fija en la mano del albino. – Oni-San, ¿Ese que está en tu dedo, es el anillo Vongola?

– ¡Si, lo encontré dentro de una caja extrema!

– ¡Ya cállate y para de gritar cabeza de césped!

– ¡Cállate tu cabeza de pulpo!

Tsuna juraría que veía rayos saliendo de los ojos de ambos y chocando entre sí. Pero un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

– ¡ONI-CHAN! – Desde lejos se pudo vislumbrar una joven que venía corriendo en su dirección.

– Kyoko. – Susurro Ryohei.

– De repente saliste corriendo y dejaste tu bolso tirado. – Se paro al lado de su hermano un poco jadeante.

– Lo siento, vine a hablar con Sawada.

– ¿Eh? Hola Sawada-Kun. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

En eso, el ojimiel recuerda que la razón por la que Kyoko la comenzó a llamar por su nombre, fue gracias a Reborn, esto hizo que un aura deprimente lo rodeara.

– H-Hola Kyoko-Chan. – Respondió con desanimo.

– ¿Sawada, te pasa algo?

– N-No, no me pasa nada, Oni-san. – Intento fingir una sonrisa.

– ¿Oni-San? – Repitió la chica de ojos color miel. – ¿Lo conoces Oni-Chan?

– ¡SI! ¡Es mi amigo al extremo! – Grito.

– Ya veo, entonces, Sawada-Kun, ya que eres amigo de mi hermano, ¿Te puedo llamar Tsuna-Kun?

Esas simples palabras hicieron que el alma de Tsuna volviera a su cuerpo.

– ¡Claro que sí!

– Tsuna, es mejor irnos ya, o se nos hará tarde. – Le recordó Yamamoto.

– El friki del beisbol tiene razón Juudaime. – Dije a regañadientes, ya que no le gustaba estar de acuerdo con el portador del anillo de la lluvia.

– Si, vamos. – Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo sonrojar a su mano derecha, todo esto bajo la mirada del pelinegro, que cambio su semblante a uno un poco más serio, pero recobrando su sonrisa casi de inmediato, cosa que paso desapercibido por todos.

Luego de decir esas palabras los cinco chicos se encaminaron hacia el colegio, y para variar, dos de ellos se encontraban peleando, mientras uno trataba de apaciguar todo, con una sonrisa, siendo descaradamente ignorado por ambos.

Cuando iban a traspasar la entrada del establecimiento, Tsuna siente que alguien toma uno de sus hombros con una mano, haciendo que se detenga.

– Herbívoro.

– ¡Hiiiee!

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**Me atrase un poquito, pero la verdad tenia cero inspiración! D: E incluso en estos momentos estoy muriendo del sueño u.u Solo lo escribo ahora porque no quería dejarlos sin capitulo :c y también perdonen porque es cortito, pensaba hacerlo el doble de largo, pero la verdad ahora muero… **

**Bueno, quería decirles que últimamente estoy bastante ocupada, y tengo algunas responsabilidades extras :S así que, ahora no estoy segura que suba solo los lunes, subiré solo cuando pueda, puede ser antes, o después, solo eso quería dejarles en claro, me comprometí a subir todos los lunes, pero simplemente no puedo. :/ **

**Para compensar eso, les tengo un trato, LA PRIMER PERSONA QUE ADIVINE QUE PERSONAJE APARECERA LA PROXIMA SEMANA, LE HARE UN ONE-SHOT DE LA PAREJA QUE QUIERA.  
Y no… No es Kyouya que es más que obvio que aparecerá… Hasta yo estaba ansiosa por colocarlo, es que es tan… pero… tan… sexy -Babea mientras se lo imagina- mmm... quiero aclarar que es mas de un personaje que aparecerá, pero me refiero a el personaje que aparecerá antes que los otros... no se si se entiende... ok, son tres personajes que aparecerá, sera Mukuro y Nagi, pero hay un tercero... si adivinan cual es, les doy el "premio"**

**Quiero darle gracias a todos, y a cada uno de ustedes sus comentarios, me encantaría responderles ahora, pero de verdad que quiero dormir… Mmmm… Ya sé! Para compensar el no responderles, pueden dejar sus preguntas, y nuestro querido Tsu-chan las responderá al final del siguiente capítulo! Bueno, solo si quieres, si es así, son libres de dejar sus preguntas :)**

**Sin nada más que agregar.**

_**Ciao~**__**Ciao~**_


	6. Las tenebrosas entrevistas de Ryuu 1

**_POR FAVOR LEER ESTO ANTES DE CONTINUAR:_**

**Esto es como algo extra, ya que al responder todo, me di cuenta que me quedo bastante extenso, no tiene nada que ver con los capítulos, pero es una entrevista a los personajes respondiendo preguntas hechas por ustedes :3 Si no lo quieren leer da igual, pero al final de aquí deje una pequeña información sobre el siguiente capítulo :)**

* * *

¡Les doy la bienvenida a mi nueva sección! – Que surgió desde mi flojera por responder sus comentarios por falta de tiempo– Esta parte será llamada, **"Las tenebrosas entrevistas de Ryuu" **Se preguntaran, por qué tenebrosas? Pues porque aquí nuestros personajes responderán sus tenebrosas preguntas – Tenebrosas para ellos, ya que para nosotros son de lo mejor– Les dejo de quitar tiempo y que empiece el primer capítulo!

**Las tenebrosas entrevistas de Ryuu! **–**_Capitulo 1_**–

**Ryuu: **Nuestro invitado de hoy, es nuestro querido Tsu-chan! –Tsuna aparece en escena siendo apuntado por una pistola por parte de Reborn–

**Tsuna: **¡Reborn! ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Pregunta llorando.

**Reborn: **A callar Dame-Tsuna, tu solo limítate a contestar! Y más vale que lo hagas con la verdad o si no… – Dice con voz de ultratumba mientras esconde su mirada con la fedora.

**Tsuna: **S-Si… – Responde nervioso, mientras ve que el Hitman se va a tomar un espresso.

**Ryuu: **Buenos días Tsu-chan… Como estamos cortos de tiempo comenzaremos ahora!  
Primera pregunta de parte de **"Sebastiaxciel" **la cual es:

**_"¿Que sentirías si tus guardianes no hubieran recordado nada?"_**

**Tsuna: **¿E-Eh? B-Bueno… La verdad me alegra muchísimo que los chicos recuerden, pero si no recordaran, no sabría que hacer, ellos forman parte de mi vida… ya que siempre estuve solo, siendo tratado como Dame-Tsuna, pero con su llegada deje de sentirme así, en parte debo agradecerle a Reborn por eso. – Responde con una sonrisa y poco sonrojado mientras un aura súper kawaii lo rodea.

**Ryuu: **–Se limpia las lagrimas mientras escucha su respuesta– T-Tsu-chan… Q-Que lindo! – Se recompone un poco al ver la cara asustada de Tsuna – Bien… vamos con la siguiente… la cual es de **"Nicole o.0" **

**_"¿Tsuna quien Te gusta? Debes decidirte"_**

**Tsuna: **Q-Que clase de pregunta es esa!? Es obvio que me gusta Kyoko-chan – Dice sonrojado.

**Ryuu: **Mmm… Estas seguro? – Pregunta con picardía– Porque debo decirte que tus actitudes los capítulos anteriores no demuestran que te guste mucho Kyoko. – Añade mientras enarca una ceja–

**Tsuna: ¡**ESTOY SEGURO! – Grita exasperado sonrojado hasta las orejas–

**Ryuu: **Bien, Bien… De todas formas no te creo nada – Susurra lo último– La siguiente pregunta es de "**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n" **la cual probablemente es la más esperada por todas las personas que leen esto!:

**_"Quien se te hace más guapo de todos los personajes de KHR?_****_"_**

**Tsuna: **Etto… B-Bueno… D-Debo decir que… MIREN! Un unicornio verde se está comiendo un pastel!

**Ryuu: **DONDE!? – Mira hacia todos lados– Donde esta? Tsu-chan, donde esta? –Mira en la dirección del recién nombrado y ve que no está– E-eh? Tsu-chan?

**Camarógrafo: **Señorita Ryuu… el joven Tsunayoshi se escapo mientras miraba hacia otro lado – Responde con una gotita estilo anime–

**Ryuu: **Guardias! Vayan a buscarlo! Aun no termino la entrevista – Ordena mientras ve que alrededor de 5 guardias musculoso lo salen a buscar – B-Bien, mientras traen a Tsu-chan… la siguiente pregunta es para mí… también es de "**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n" **la cual es:  
**  
****_"Emmm, cuando va a salir Xanxus y varia?_****_"_**Esa es una excelente pregunta! Así como tengo pensado el orden de las cosas saldrían en unos… emmm…. Tres o cuatro capítulos mas… es que simplemente no puedo dejarlos fuera! Los amo! Excepto a Levi, nadie ama a Levi… jajajjaa…

**Guardia: **Ryuu-sama… aquí está el joven Tsunayoshi – Dice un pelinegro alto mientras dejan a Tsuna amarrado en una silla para que no vuelva a escapar–

**Tsuna: **A-Ayúdenme… – Exclama llorando–

**Ryuu: **No seas llorón… Solo unas pocas preguntas más… además solo por esta vez te dejare pasar la pregunta anterior, solo por ser mi primer invitado. BIEN! Las siguientes tres preguntas son de **"Marhaya" **y espero Tsuna que respondas con la verdad, ya que podría aparecer cierto tutor a sacarte información –Sonríe con aura amenazante haciendo que al nombrado le produzca un escalofrió- la pregunta es:

**_"Confiesa Tsuna, todos sabemos que te gusta Kyoko-chan, y no he de negarlo es tan dulce y bueno te gusta... pero la pregunta en si es ¿Que sentiste al ver el sexy cuerpo _****_¿Que sentiste al ver el sexy cuerpo_**_ **de tu tutor casi empijamado**"_

**Tsuna: **Y-yo… Y-yo… B-Bueno… – Se intenta zafar de las cuerdas, cuando ve que no puede suspira resignado – E-Es verdad que me gusta Kyoko-chan, p-pero… cuando lo vi, i-inconscientemente mi corazón… l-latió de una forma que nunca… a-antes había… l-latido… – Dice completamente rojo al responder la pregunta–

**Ryuu: **–Lo mira con brillitos en los ojos –T-Tsu-chan! Acepta de una vez que te gusta!

**Tsuna: **N-No me gusta! – Responde aun más rojo que antes si es que es posible–

**Ryuu: **Te lo dejare pasar solo por ahora… – Dice mirándolo seriamente – La segunda pregunta es:

**_"¿Crees capaz a Reborn de colarse a tu cama para que duerman abrazaditos XD!?_****_"_**

**Tsuna: **– Se vuelve a sonrojar violentamente– E-Etto… s-siendo sincero… n-no me extrañaría nada que algún día se le ocurra… e-es decir… n-no sé qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza… y… e-es Reborn… h-hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere, y porque quiere –Suspira resignado mirando hacia otro lado–

**Ryuu: **Owww… es verdad! Estoy de acuerdo contigo Tsu-chan… Pero… quien no querría a ese hombre para dormir abrazados y calentitos durante las noches… –Babea mientras se lo imagina –

**Tsuna: **R-Ryuu-chan? Estas bien? – Pregunta dudativo…

**Ryuu: **– Sale de su mundo color salmón lleno de unicornios verde agua y sexys Reborn's y Kyoya's a torsos desnudos– S-si, estoy bien… Etto… L-La siguiente y última pregunta es…

**_"¿Estarías dispuesto a recorrer el torso desnudo de tu tutor mientras duerme?_****_"_**

**Tsuna: **E-Etto… Y-Yo… Y-Yo…

**Ryuu: **Vamos Tsuna! Queremos oír tu respuesta – Lo comienza a presionar –

**Reborn: **Si Tsuna, queremos saber tu respuesta – Aparece de la nada, mientras lo mira pícaramente mientras Tsuna se coloca más nervioso –

**Tsuna: **B-Bueno… Y-Yo… J-JAMAS! – Grita sonrojado a más no poder.

**Ryuu: **–Mira a los ojos a Reborn haciendo que este haga lo mismo con ella– Yo no le creo… y tú?

**Reborn: **Tampoco… Dame-Tsuna!

**Tsuna: **S-Si?

**Reborn: **Creí haberte dicho que quería que respondieras todas las preguntas con la verdad.

**Tsuna: **Y lo hice!

**Reborn: **Creo que te tendre que volver a enseñar que no debes mentirle a tu tutor – Muestra una sonrisa made in Reborn mientras se dirige hacia Tsuna y lo toma como costal de papas para luego salir del Set–

**Tsuna: **A-AYUDENME! –Se escucho un grito a la distancia–

**Ryuu:** Creo que **las tenebrosas entrevistas de Ryuu **del día de hoy a llegado a su fin… –Dice con una gran sonrisa– Si quieren podemos hace esto una vez a la semana si gustan, ya que esto se me hace más fácil que escribir los capítulos (Que cada vez tengo menos tiempo de escribir) Si gustan pueden dejar sus preguntas para el próximo miércoles (Son más de las doce así que miércoles) La próxima semana seria… chan… chan… chan…! Nuestro sexy e increíble… REBORN! Contestara todo a lo que ustedes pregunten 1313(?)

**Los resultados de la pregunta que hice hace una semana los diré en el siguiente capítulo, pero aun así pueden seguir respondiendo, tienen hasta que suba el capitulo 5 :) **

**EN UN MAXIMO DE 3 DIAS PUEDO DEJARLES EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! POR AHORA SOLO LES PUEDO DEJAR EL NOMBRE DEL CAPITULO:**

**Capitulo 5: Acosos.**

Los dejare con la duda de a que se refiere con "Acosos" muajajja… nos vemos en unos días…  
Ciao~ Ciao~

**PD: **Hace poco subí un nuevo fanfic que se llama **_"Cambio de mundo"_** me encantaría que lo vieran y que me dieran su opinión, NO es yaoi, y la pareja principal es Kyoya x OC (Y el OC es como una versión de mi, así que si es que quieren conocer mi personalidad y algo de mi vida (No todo ahí me paso, pero si muchas cosas que nombro ahí), están invitados a conocerla en ese fanfic :3 (spam de mi propio fanfic please)


	7. Acosos

**HOLA! Ok, no necesito tanta euforia, especialmente porque me demore bastante en subir un nuevo capitulo :c Pero aquí esta! y no los aburriré con tanta explicaciones porque las pondré al final del capitulo. Este capitulo lo hice un poco mas largo en compensación por la demora, y no los aburro más, espero que les guste el capitulo :) **

* * *

**_Capitulo anterior:_**

_– Tsuna, es mejor irnos ya, o se nos hará tarde. – Le recordó Yamamoto._

_– El friki del beisbol tiene razón Juudaime. – Dije a regañadientes, ya que no le gustaba estar de acuerdo con el portador del anillo de la lluvia._

_– Si, vamos. – Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo sonrojar a su mano derecha, todo esto bajo la mirada del pelinegro, que cambio su semblante a uno un poco más serio, pero recobrando su sonrisa casi de inmediato, cosa que paso desapercibido por todos._

_Luego de decir esas palabras los cinco chicos se encaminaron hacia el colegio, y para variar, dos de ellos se encontraban peleando, mientras uno trataba de apaciguar todo, con una sonrisa, siendo descaradamente ignorado por ambos. _

_Cuando iban a traspasar la entrada del establecimiento, Tsuna siente que alguien toma uno de sus hombros con una mano, haciendo que se detenga._

_– Herbívoro. _

– _¡Hiiiee!_

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

– Cállate o te morderé hasta la muerte. – Dijo con una voz de ultratumba.

– ¡S-si! ¡Lo siento!

Tsuna se quedo esperando unos momentos a que el su guardián de la nube le dijera que es lo que necesitaba, ya que el acercarse a alguien no era muy común en el. Además de eso, estaba comenzando a colocar nervioso por la insistente mirada del azabache y también de todos los alumnos que los estaban observando desde lejos.

– ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué se le ofrece Hibari-san? – Pregunto con duda.

– Hm… Necesito que a la hora de la salida vayas a mi oficina. – Respondió con indiferencia, mientras se volteaba sobre su eje y se retiraba del lugar, probablemente a morder hasta la muerte a algún herbívoro que este rompiendo las reglas del Nami-Chuu.

– C-Claro.

Tsuna a pesar de estar acostumbrado a la forma de ser de la nube, de vez en cuando le encantaría saber qué es lo que pasaba por la mente del prefecto más temido de Namimori. Es cierto que había aceptado con el tiempo y a su forma, aceptar ser su guardián de la nube, y que además era el más fuerte de todos, pero a veces sentía que era el más lejano a él. Simplemente le gustaría que fueran amigos.

El ojimiel suspiro ante sus pensamientos.

– "_Como si eso fuera posible"_

– ¡Juudaime! / ¡Tsuna! – Fue el grito que se escucho desde la lejanía, mientras dos personas corrían hacia su dirección.

– C-Chicos, ¿Qué sucede?

– ¡Juudaime! Lo que pasa es que íbamos llegando a la puerta de entrada y no lo vi.

– Jajaja… Nos preocupamos un poco. –Dijo despreocupadamente.

– Estoy bien, es solo que Hibari-san me pidió algo.

– ¿El friki de las peleas? ¿Y qué quería? Más le vale que no le haya hecho nada a Juudaime. – Hablo con rabia.

– Ma, ma… No le ha hecho nada.

– ¡Tu cállate friki del beisbol! Nadie te pregunto.

– G-Gokudera-kun, por favor calma… Etto… ¿P-Por qué no entramos? – Tratando de evitar responder a la pregunta de su amigo.

– Si, Tsuna.

– Juudaime, perdóneme pero yo debo ir a hablar con el director, ya que se supone que soy nuevo.

– Claro, no te preocupes, ve tranquilo, yo iré con Yamamoto.

– ¡Si Juudaime! – Grito mientras hacia una inclinación para luego salir corriendo en dirección a la oficina del director.

El ojimiel y el ojipardo se fueron al salón prácticamente corriendo, ya que era bastante tarde y quedaban menos de cuatro minutos para ingresar al aula de clases, si es que querían llegar antes que el profesor debían ser rápidos.

**En el salón de clases:**

– Bueno días alumnos. – Entro saludando el profesor. – El día de hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno. – Mira hacia la puerta – Pasa.

– Tsk. – Fue el sonido que salió entre sus labios mientras se posicionaba delante del salón. De inmediato comenzaron los murmullos de parte de las chicas, diciendo cosas como que era muy guapo, que tenía un aire de rebeldía, y que parecía extranjero.

– El es Gokudera Hayato, viene desde Italia, así que espero que lo traten bien… ¿Algo que quieras agregar?

– Tsk, que no se metan en mi camino – Soltó con odio.

– B-Bueno… – Pronuncio un poco nervioso – Mmm… – El docente comenzó a ver los puestos del salón – Tu puesto será…

– Ese. – Indico el portador del anillo de la tormenta un puesto que estaba al lado derecho de Tsuna.

– P-pero ese ya está ocupado.

– Me da igual – Fue su casta respuesta antes de pararse delante del puesto de un joven de mediana estatura, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color. – Muévete.

– N-No… E-Es mi puesto. – Respondió nervioso.

– Muévete si no quieres arrepentirte el resto de tu vida el haber venido a clases el día de hoy. – Murmuro amenazante cerca del rostro del contrario.

El joven muy nervioso se fue prácticamente corriendo del lugar para irse a sentar al puesto más alejado del peliplata, mientras este solo dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el asiento.

– G-Gokudera-kun, n-no era necesario hacer eso. – Murmuro nervioso el ojimiel a su guardián.

– P-Pero Juudaime, y-yo quería estar a su lado – Dijo apenado, Tsuna podría jurar que había visto una cola y orejas de perro que se encontraban gachas.

El pelicastaño solo se limito a suspirar y mirar hacia el frente de la clase a pesar de no estar tomando ni la más mínima atención a las explicaciones del maestro.

Las clases del día fueron simplemente normales, Tsuna pensando en cualquier cosa menos en la clase, Yamamoto durmiendo detrás de un libro abierto, y Gokudera quejándose de que las clases eran sumamente aburridas, mientras los profesores estaban indignados con la actitud rebelde del chico nuevo, y más aun al darse cuenta que al preguntarle algo este sabia.

A la única hora del día que se reunieron todos (N/A: Refiérase a Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei) fue a la del almuerzo, cada uno dando su teoría respecto a la situación. El pelinegro con sus explicaciones a su manera, el peliblanco gritando que era una situación extrema, mientas Gokudera afirmaba que era obra de los U.M.A.'s. Por otro lado, Tsuna prefirió mantenerse al margen del tema, ya que sus amigos no aportaban mucho que digamos.

**Hora de salida:**

– ¡Al fin! Ya quería irme a casa – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se estiraba, hasta que recordó algo y suspiro – Es cierto, Hibari-san me pidió que pasara por su oficina, probablemente me muerda hasta la muertecuando la explique todo –Susurro con un aura deprimente.

– Juudaime…

– ¿S-Si?

– Usted puede adelantarse, debo terminar de arreglar unos papeles por el intercambio de colegio – Dijo apenado.

– No te preocupes – Sonrió – Me puedo ir con Yamamoto.

– Tsuna – Hablo Takeshi que aparecía desde atrás de Hayato – Lo siento, pero tampoco me podre ir contigo, hay entrenamiento de beisbol.

– No importa, me puedo ir solo – Respondió con una gran sonrisa. – Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana. – Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía por la puerta del aula mientras se despedía con la mano. – Ahora viene lo más difícil. – Suspiro.

Tsuna camino a un paso lento y tortuoso a la sala que sabía que podría significar el fin de su inútil vida.

Cuando finalmente estuve delante de la puerta, la golpeo levemente.

– Pasa. – Se escucho desde el otro lado. El ojimiel trago en seco y se decidió por abrir la puerta, dejando ver a un azabache, de ojos color azul grisáceo que se encontraba sentado en una silla detrás de un escritorio.

– H-Hibari-san… ¿P-Para que me necesitabas? - Pregunto nervioso.

– Pasa y siéntate – Hablo mientras indicaba un sofá con la mirada.

El pelicastaño solo se limito a acotar la orden del prefecto, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al lugar mientras se dejaba caer sobre el.

El mayor simplemente se levanto de su silla y se sentó justo en un sillón que se encontraba frente al otro.

– Bien herbívoro, habla. – Exigió.

– ¿Q-Que?

El azabache solo suspiro – ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

– ¿T-Te refieres por la fecha? – Pregunto a tientas.

– Hm…

– B-Bueno, lo que pasa es que, a-ayer c-cuando iba a soplar las velas de la torta, p-pedí como deseo q-que no existiera la maldición de los A-Arcobalenos… Y-Y cuando desperté, me encontré a Reborn en su forma adulta, p-presentándose de la misma forma a como lo conocí la primera vez – Intento resumir el ojimiel mientras tartamudeaba y posaba su vista sobre la mano del prefecto, en el cual se podía ver claramente que tenía dos anillos sobre sus delgados dedos, el Vongola y el de Roll.

– Eres un herbívoro inútil – Soltó sin mas mientras se paraba y se acercaba al menor.

– P-Pero no es mi culpa… D-De partida yo no sabía que pasaría esto. – Hablo mientras cerraba sus ojos al creer que el otro se acercaba a él para golpearlo hasta dejarlo medio muerto por su imprudencia. Sin embargo, el golpe jamás llegó, solo sintió una relajada respiración sobre su rostro, al abrir los ojos vio algo que nos esperaba, a Hibari Kyoya el terror de Namimori a una distancia para nada prudente de su cuerpo.

– ¿H-Hibari-san? ¿Q-Que haces? – Pregunto nervioso con las mejillas con un intenso color carmín.

– Solo te daré una lección por pedir cosas innecesarias – Respondió mientras sonreía de lado.

El azabache se comenzó a acercar lentamente sus labios al de los contrarios, acortando lentamente su distancia entre ambos, Tsuna podía sentir el cálido aliento sobre boca. Cuando estaban a punto de tocarse alguien abrió la puerta.

– Kyo-san le traje estos docu… – Se quedo mudo al ver la situación – ¿I-Interrumpo algo?

– Tsk… Vete de aquí herbívoro – Le dijo a un sonrojado Tsuna mientras se alejaba de él. Este sin pensarlo mucho se paro lo más rápido que pudo, tomo su bolso y se fue prácticamente corriendo del salón, agradeciendo internamente a Kusakabe por haber interrumpido en el momento justo.

Simplemente no sabía que es lo que había pasado, es decir, Hibari Kyoya, su guardián de la nube, la persona que odia las multitudes, el terror de Namimori y al que nadie quería ser enojar por miedo a que lo mordiera hasta la muerte, lo iba a besar. Tan solo faltaban milímetros para juntar sus labios, y quizás que más habría pasado si es que Kusakabe no hubiese ingresado en ese momento.

Tsuna se encontraba divagando en su mente, tratando de procesar que es lo que sucedió, por lo que no se dio cuenta que alguien más venia en dirección contraria por el pasillo, haciéndolo chocar y cayendo al suelo en el proceso.

– L-Lo siento… N-No me fije por donde iba – Se intento disculpar.

– ¿Juudaime? – Escucho una voz muy conocida.

– G-Gokudera-kun – Dijo mientras levantaba su vista a ver al peliplata.

– Juudaime, ¿Qué hace aquí? – Pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a pararse – ¿Por qué tiene el rostro sonrojado? ¿Tiene fiebre? – Coloco su mano sobre la frente del ojimiel.

– ¿E-Eh? N-No, por nada, es solo que… tengo calor, sí, tengo calor. – Respondió ya de pie, sacando delicadamente la mano de su guardián.

– Si usted lo dice – Susurro – ¿Pero que hace aquí? Pensé que ya estaba camino a su casa.

– S-Solo buscaba algo que olvide – Dijo con una sonrisa. – ¿Y-Ya terminaste de hablar con el director?

– Si, ¿Quiere que lo acompañe a su casa?

– ¡Claro!

Ambos iban caminando en silencio, mas no era uno tenso, solo era uno relajado, donde los dos solo disfrutaban la compañía del otro. No hay que decir que Hayato se encontraba sumamente feliz, hace bastante tiempo que no estaba a solar con el decimo Vongola, ya que siempre o estaba Yamamoto entremedio o Ryohei gritando y sacando de sus casillas al guardián de la tormenta. Por otro lado Tsuna se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos, aun no lograba comprender que es lo que pasaba, y meditando que quizás todo si fue su culpa.

– G-Gokudera-kun – Susurro bajo, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que el contrario lo escuchara.

– ¿Si Juudaime? – Pregunto emocionado.

– S-Sabes, tengo un poco de miedo con lo que está pasando ahora. – Soltó.

– ¿Por qué lo dice? – Consulto con duda en su voz.

– L-Lo que pasa es que si todo volvió a como era en un inicio, lo más probable es que tendremos que volver a tener las mismas batallas que tuvimos antes, las cuales fueron bastante difíciles, y la verdad no quiero volver a exponerlos a usted a eso. – Dijo con voz temblorosa de solo imaginarlo.

– Juudaime… – Susurro – No debe preocuparse, después de todo sabemos que es lo que resultaría si todo pasara una vez más, y en esta ocasión sería más fácil, ya que tenemos las experiencias de las peleas anteriores y tenemos los anillos Vongolas originales los cuales tienen un mayor poder… – Hizo una pausa – Además… Yo confió en usted.

– Gokudera-kun – Dijo al escuchar las palabras del peliplata, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fueron sus últimas palabras, haciendo que con esto una enorme sonrisa se formara en su rostro – Si, tienes razón, y yo también confió en ustedes, muchas gracias Gokudera-kun.

– No tiene nada que agradecer, solo cumplo mi deber como mano derecha en apoyarlo en todo lo que a usted lo acompleje.

– No – Soltó ganándose una mirada de confusión del contrario – Mas que mi guardián de la Tormenta y mi mano derecha, eres mi amigo… no… – Negó con la cabeza – Mi mejor amigo. Siempre has estado ahí, apoyándome cuando más te necesito. – Dijo con una sonrisa – Muchas gracias por todo.

– Juudaime…

– También me gustaría que no me sigas llamando así, solo llámame por mi nombre. – Solicito.

– P-Pero… Eso sería tenerle mucha confianza… y seria una falta de respeto.

– No es ninguna falta de respeto si yo te autorizo… y además… mi confianza ya la tienes. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

– E-Esta bien… T-Tsuna. – Hablo con un deje de pena.

Esa simple palabra, su nombre, el cual fue pronunciado por Gokudera, lo hizo sumamente feliz, siempre le molesto que lo llamara por su titulo, lo hacía sentir lejano a él, por eso el que ahora lo llame así, le da una gran alegría.

– Muchas gracias, Gokudera-kun – Respondió con una sonrisa, pero no como las que siempre muestra, esta estaba cargada de felicidad pura.

– S-Si yo puedo llamarlo T-Tsuna… entonces usted, puede decirme por mi primer nombre. – Dijo un poco tímido, algo raro en él.

– ¿E-Eh? – Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa – E-Esta bien… H-Hayato.

El peliplata solo se pudo sonrojar un poco al escuchar su nombre proviniendo de su amado decimo.

– P-Por cierto… ya llegamos a su casa– Dijo mientras se detenía.

Tsuna solo miro sorprendido su casa, el tiempo había pasado relativamente rápido con la conversación.

– No me di cuenta, bueno entonces nos vemos mañana… H-Hayato.

– Si… T-Tsuna… – Respondió, para luego girarse y caminar en dirección a su hogar.

El ojimiel miro feliz en la dirección en la que se fue el ojiverde, podrían ser solo formalidades, o solo en la forma en que se llaman, pero ahora podía decir que estaban un poco más cercanos, ahora realmente podía decir que su amistad, estaba fuera de Vongola, un tema completamente aparte de la mafia. Tsuna suspiro al recordar que aun debía averiguar qué es lo que había pasado. Lo mejor sería entrar a su casa, quien sabe, quizás Reborn haya encontrado algo durante su ausencia.

– ¡Ya llegue! – Grito mientras entraba a su casa.

– Tsu-kun, ya me estaba preocupando que no llegaras – Respondió desde la cocina – Ve a cambiarte ropa y luego bajas a cenar.

– ¡Sí! – Dijo mientras subía las escaleras, tan solo faltaba un peldaño, uno solo.

– Ya era hora que llegaras dame-Tsuna – Hablo una voz masculina desde arriba de la escalera, haciendo que Tsuna se ganara el susto de su vida.

– ¡Hiiiee! – Grito ante la sorpresa, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, y solo atino a tomarse de lo primera que encontró a su alcance. El brazo de su tutor.

Esto solo hizo que el azabache también perdiera el equilibrio, ya que se encontraba en la orilla de la escalera. Ambos cayeron al primer piso, en una estruendosa caída a la subida de las escaleras.

– D-Duele… – Se quejo mientras se tomaba la cabeza en un intento de reducir el dolor, mientras aun tenía los ojos cerrados. Pero cuando sintió que tenía un peso extra sobre él, los abrió, llevándose una sorpresa.

Reborn producto de la caída, había quedado sobre Tsuna, sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca el uno con el otro. El ojimiel se encontraba sonrojado a más no poder, se encontraba bastante nervioso por la cercanía, y la insistente mirada no lo ayudaba mucho.

– R-Reborn… L-Levántate… P-Pesas… – Dijo nervioso el pelicastaño mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros del contrario, en un inútil intento de quitarlo de encima de él.

– No quiero – Respondió sereno mientras acercaba su cara lentamente a la de Tsuna, este ya podía sentir la respiración calmada sobre sus labios.

No lo podía creer, primero había sido Hibari, y en estos momentos era Reborn, sin embargo, esto se sentía diferente a la vez anterior, con el Hitman era algo totalmente opuesto, a pesar de estar nervioso, estaba expectante a lo que fuera a hacer, la sensación era contrario a la que tuvo con Hibari.

Estaban a escasos centímetros de sentir los labios del contrario, pero como todo lo inevitable, sucede lo inevitable. El sonido del timbre de la casa de los Sawada sonó.

– ¡Tsu-kun! Ve a ver quién es por favor. – Grito Nana desde la cocina la cual estaba terminando la cena.

– ¡Sí! – Respondió desde la misma posición – R-Reborn… p-podrías pararte. – Tartamudeo.

– Tsk. – Chasqueo con la lengua mientras se ponía de pie, mientras veía como Tsuna imitaba su acción y se diría a la puerta. El azabache solo se limito a ver quien había sido la persona que había llegado a arruinarle su diversión. Pero la verdad era la que menos esperaba.

– ¡Reborn! – Fue el grito que se escucho mientras alguien entraba corriendo y se abalanzaba hacia el Hitman.

– Bianchi… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el azabache que se encontraba apresado entre los brazos de la joven.

– Es que te extrañe mucho – Respondió mientras tomaba la cara del Hitman entre sus manos y le daba un apasionado beso.

Todo esto era observado por unos ojos color miel, que miraban la escena con cierto deje de molestia, no sabía el porqué se sentía de esa forma, así que en un intento de auto convencerse, prefirió pensar que solo era incomodidad al no estar acostumbrado a ver esas expresiones de cariño regularmente.

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez agradeció esto, ya que no quería seguir viendo la escena que tenía delante de él, pero esta vez, el sorprendido era Tsuna, de todas las personas esa era la que menos esperaba.

– Kufufufu… hola Sawada Tsunayoshi.

– M-Mukuro… ¿Q-Que es lo que haces aquí? – Pregunto nervioso, ya que a pesar del tiempo que lo conocía, y las veces que lo ayudo, aun sentía escalofríos con su presencia.

– ¿Yo? Nada, solo pase a saludar kufufufu – Dijo mientras tomaba de la barbilla al castaño y se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara.

Ahora sí que su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos, primero fue Hibari Kyoya que lo intento besar, pero gracias a Kusakabe que entro a la oficina del pelinegro sin golpear se salvo. Luego fue con Reborn y su caída que resulto en una pose comprometedora, y ahora Mukuro, no sabía que pasaba ese día con las personas. Sin embargo, algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, se escucho un disparo que iba directamente hacia el de ojos heterocromaticos, pero este corrió a Tsuna hacia un lado y paro la bala con su tridente.

– No hay que ser tan agresivos kufufufu – Dijo mientras hacía a un lado su arma – Oya pero si es el Arcobaleno… o debería decir, ¿Ex-Arcobaleno?

El nombrado solo se limito a mirarlo con furia, mientras la pelirosa no entendía que pasaba y solo se limito a observar la situación.

– Mukuro, tu nunca vienes solo a saludar, ¿A qué vienes? – Dijo con voz más seria y ya dejando de tartamudear.

– Oya, Vongola, tu siempre tan sensitivo – Se burlo – Bueno, alguien quería verte – Dijo mientras se movió hacia un lado.

Este dejo a la vista una hermosa chica, que llevaba un vestido lila que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con unas chalas de color rosado pálido, mientras llevaba el pelo completamente suelto de un hermoso color índigo y unos grandes y expresivos ojos del mismo color.

– C-Chrome… – Susurro al ver a la joven.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Perdón la gran demora... es que enserio mi tiempo no es como el de antes... pero creo que en una dos semanas debería a volver a tener mas disponibilidad para actualizar mis fics -Suspira-**

**Bien, ahora lo importante... **

**Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios *-* ademas que la verdad no creí que les gustaría tanto la "Nueva sección" de entrevistas... Ademas de que fue lo mejor molestar a Tsuna :') Probablemente en el segundo capitulo me demore un poquito mas ya que me dejaron bastantes preguntas para Reborn (Apropósito ya se cerro la casilla de preguntas) así que solo esperen, ya que les aseguro que habrá un nuevo capitulo pronto.**

**Segundo, me podrían creer que nadie... nadie... pero nadie... adivino quien era el otro personaje que aparecería... bueno era Bianchi... de verdad creí que alguien adivinaría u.u enserio quería regalar un One shot :c Ahora no se me ocurre ninguna pregunta, pero en el siguiente capitulo pondré una nueva pregunta! **

**Lo tercero, discúlpenme una vez mas por no responder sus comentarios... esta vez no le respondí a nadie por falta de tiempo ni si quiera por inbox :c y ahora tengo bastante sueño, solo me pase para subir el capitulo (Debo decir que si tiene algún error perdónenme, la verdad lo escribí pero no lo releí para saber si estaba todo bien) pero les prometo que los siguientes los responderé todos.**

**Estaba pensando que varias personas amantes del 1827 o 6927 querrán matarme por cortar los besos con nuestro querido Tsu-chan ajajja... Lo siento, pero desde un inicio especifique que seria R27, pero eso no significa que no tendrán sus pequeños acosos de parte de terceros 1313 (Creo que ahora a muchos les quedo claro porque el capitulo se llama "acosos") Pero tengo en mente dos ideas una 1827, y una 6927... ya las estoy escribiendo, pero no se para cuando las tenga listas... **

**Bueno... espero que tengan una linda semana... (Lo que queda de ella), espero que nos lo haya aburrido con todo esto que escribi y nos estaremos leyendo en un próximo capitulo...**

**se despide Ryuu...**

**Ciao~ Ciao~**


	8. ¡¡AVISOOOO!

**¡AVISO!**

Se que mas de alguno pensó que había subido capitulo, pero no muajajjaja(? ok, ya paro... ahora a lo importante...  
Se que hace un tiempo que no subo un capitulo, pero he tenido varios problemas en mi vida últimamente, y he tenido que aguantar mil cosas, y no he tenido tiempo para nada :c  
Ahora, lo que les quiero decir es que **no** dejare, el fic, y **tampoco **lo parare "temporalmente", de hecho ahora mi vida se esta regularizando y tengo mas tiempo, y al leer de nuevo el fic no me esta gustando mucho la redacción que le puse, así que quería editar los capitulo hasta donde llevo para no hacerlo mas adelante, la historia sera la misma, y los cambios que haré serán mínimos, lo que cambiara, sera que agregare más detalles y seré mas especifica, eso hará que los capítulos queden un poco mas largo...

mmm... Ah! si! "**Las tenebrosas entrevistas de Ryuu" las haré aparte al fic**, ya que vi que a la mayoría de las personas les gusto y para no interrumpir el fic... bueno... eso...

**Todo esto me tomara no más de dos semanas**, no sera mucho tiempo, espero que sepan esperar, ya que lo intentare hacer lo mejor posible e intentar terminarlo antes :) eso si, les prometo que no me pasare de ese tiempo...

Creo que eso era todo lo que quería decir... Bueno, también me cree otro ask . fm para que **ustedes** me pregunten cosas, respondo todo, y si quieren preguntar algo personal (Excepto mi edad que no se las daré) son libre de hacerlo.

ask . fm / RyuuDiAcqua

Hasta dos semanas más...

Se despide Ryuu.

Ciao~ Ciao~

**PD: **A los que me quieran preguntar algo, al ask . fm deben quitarle los espacios.


End file.
